1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates particularly to systems and methods for providing network security and, more particularly to systems and methods for implementing network security policies on a common network infrastructure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Company networks are vulnerable to numerous network attacks. Network firewalls or similar approaches are deployed as a common business practice to mitigate the risk of such attacks. Typically these security measures allow for unrestricted connectivity within the company or among a known collection of host devices, but they restrict access from public networks and other organizations or unknown devices. For example, the company may allow employees to access any web site on the public Internet, but prohibit access to confidential internal web sites by unknown users from public networks.
Several types of devices have been developed that perform network firewall functions. One commonly known device is a router, which is a device that determines the next network point to which a packet of information is to be delivered. Before the packet is forwarded to another device, the router may use an access list that provides conditions or rules to determine whether the packet has access to the particular destination. In addition, these devices may provide functions such as user authentication. Also, application proxies, e.g., socks and caching web proxies, allow specific applications to be executed for network security and might also employ user authentication.
Companies typically have a network security policy that describes the type of access that should be permitted through firewall devices. This policy is achieved through the application of a combination of the network firewall devices described above. One common network security model implemented by many companies is the concept of dividing the networks into three categories: internal, external, and De-Militarized Zone (DMZ). This type of network security policy is defined by the access permitted between these network categories. That is, the network firewall is made up of devices that provide the interconnections between these network categories. The network firewall is located at a network control point, which is located between the internal network and the external network, e.g., the public Internet, and at any direct links to other companies. End-user hosts and internal servers are part of the internal network. The public Internet and other company networks are part of the external network. Web servers, email servers and other application servers that require general connectivity with the external network are part of the DMZ.
A common network security policy may be that internal systems are permitted to create connections to the external networks, but connections from the external network to the internal network are not permitted, unless they are accompanied by user authentication. In addition, the DMZ hosts are permitted to have connectivity to the external networks and the internal networks independently, but are not permitted to have “pass-through” connectivity from the external networks to the internal networks. An exception to the common network security policy might be configured into the network firewall when, for example, a DMZ or external network may have a particular user or host that must be permitted access to a particular host in the internal network.
The internal, external, and DMZ architecture, however, has many drawbacks. For example, if the company network has multiple external connections to the public Internet that are in different geographic locations, wide-area asymmetric routing to the public Internet is likely. That is, inbound and outbound data for a given connection will not pass through the same firewall device and therefore firewall policies that rely on inspection of the protocol state will fail, because the protocol state will reside in two different firewall devices. In Internet Protocol (IP) networks, technologies such as Network Address Translation (NAT) may be used to work around this problem, but these technologies do not address the underlying issue and often introduce problems in large or complex networks. Currently, no technology is generally available for synchronizing the protocol state between firewall devices in separate geographic locations.
In addition, this architecture is limited to having only one internal network, which exposes the company to great risks if an unauthorized user gains access to the internal network. This architecture also does not allow the company the option of segmenting risk. Hence, a risk taken by one host in the internal network is a risk taken indirectly by all the other hosts in the internal network. This becomes apparent when considering the above exception to the common network security policy. The risk to all the internal hosts is greatly increased for every host in the external network that is permitted access to the internal network via the network firewall or DMZ.
This architecture is further limited due to its difficulty in maintaining a uniform firewall policy for firewall devices that are across geographic locations and company units. Each firewall device has a combination of a number of diverse and complex rules that reflect the overall security policy and the specific exception cases required at that specific network control point. Each of these network control points represents a risk to the entire company. If there is a simple misconfiguration on any firewall device, the entire internal network is exposed to an unintended security breach or unwanted behavior. As the number of network control points increase, the likelihood of security exposure increases dramatically.
Another network security architecture includes establishing concentric rings of network access control. This architecture allows the most sensitive information resources to be kept in the innermost rings, while the most common information resources to be kept in the outermost rings. External networks are outside of the outermost ring. The network security policy for the outer rings is fairly permissive, while the network security policy for the inner rings is much more restrictive.
One limitation of the concentric ring architecture is that some connections are required to traverse multiple firewalls for communication between two hosts at different levels. For example, if there are four firewall rings, then the external hosts have to traverse four firewalls before gaining access to the inner host in the innermost ring. For each additional firewall traversed, the time required to access the inner host is increased.
Another limitation is that the network security policy for the inner rings is limited by the policy enforced for the outer rings. Therefore, it is not possible for the inner ring to permit connectivity from external networks that is disallowed by an outer ring. For example, it is impossible for an inner ring to allow the incoming telnet access, unless that access is also granted at each of the outer rings of security.
These limitations described above for the various network security architectures apply to networks of any size, but become more severe when considering large or highly distributed networks. A Network Service Provider (NSP), Internet Service Provider (ISP), Application Service Provider (ASP), E-Service Provider (ESP), or a large enterprise may have over 100 network control points around the world where a network security policy must be administered. Using the network architectures described above, it is almost impossible to ensure that the policies are consistent and error-free at each of the network control points.
Another drawback for large enterprises or service providers with firewalls at the network control points is that the network security policy governing any given hosts must be configured consistently at all the O(n) firewalls, where n is the number of network control points for the enterprise. This creates a lot of redundant work and greatly increases the likelihood of error in configuration. Also, this can lead to a lack of direct accountability for the network security policy. To determine the network security policy for any given host, the network security policy must be examined at every network control point across the enterprise. The network security policy implemented at network control points that are topologically distant from the host have an equal role in determining the enterprise network security policy for that host.
Therefore, it should be appreciated that there is a need for systems and methods that overcome the above drawbacks and limitations. The present invention fulfills this need as well as others.